The New Girl
by attiana1579
Summary: Kagome Higurashi moves to a new, much bigger town and goes to a whole new school Bone Eater High. So what happens when she joins the most popular gang of girls there? And falls in love with the head girl's guy? Sesshoumaru Tashio.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha nor any of its characters.

Note: Whew! Quite a few pairing in this story! Okay, let's see. Naturally, Kag/Sess. Kagura/Sesshoumaru, Kikyo/Inuyasha. Rin/Shippo. Souta/Kanna. Ayume/Kouga (to some extent). That's pretty much it! I dont think i'm forgetting anyone... anywho! I hope you like the story!

* * *

Kagome took one last look around their house. It was empty, save the few boxes they hadn't loaded into the truck yet. She couldn't help but feeling she as empty as the house itself. But mother needed another job if she was going to keep…well, food on the table. "Hey Kagome!" Shippo yelled from the door. "Sango's here!" 

Kagome smiled as her best friend entered the house. Sango looked around with a dazed expression. "Wow…so I guess you're really leaving, huh?"

Kagome nodded. "I guess so."

The girls stared at each other before Sango started crying and hugged her, which lead Kagome to tears. "Oh this is so unfair!" She sobbed. "You aren't suppose to leave me! We're suppose to get scholarships to the same college and graduate and become famously rich!" Kagome laughed through her tears.

"I know! But I'll visit you during Christmas, and maybe Thanksgiving too!"

"Maybe? You better!" She wiped her eyes. "Now, don't you go and get a new best friend, okay?" Kagome grinned. "You're my one and only." Sango laughed. Souta cleared this throat. They turned to him. "Um, you're kind of blocking the door…and I need to get the rest of the boxes." Souta's eyes widened when Sango enveloped him in her arms. "Oh, I'm even going to miss you little Souta! Even though you annoy me a lot! And even though you pored coke all over my dress last Christmas!" Kagome laughed at the face he was making.

Souta smiled weakly. "I'm going to miss you too, nii-chan. Can you not crush me?"

"Of course not!" She squeezed him tighter. Shippo, who would later curse his bad luck, walked in. "What's wrong with Sango?" He asked Kagome. "Shippo!" Sango wailed. The red-head's eyes widened as she let go of Souta and made her way to him. Souta looked up at the ceiling and mouthed a silent 'thank you'. He left to get the other boxes.

Kagome followed him, leaving Shippo to his torture. "What did Kanna say?" She asked. The snow haired girl always freaked her out a little, but Souta really like her. Her fourteen-year-old brother picked up one of the last boxes, letting his bangs hide his eyes. "We decided a long distance relationship was a bad idea."

Kagome sighed. She was afraid of that. "I'm sorry, Souta-kun."

"Whatever." He murmured, taking the box to the truck. "Can you get that other one?" That's when they heard: "Is Souta-kio here?" Souta dropped the box and ran to the door. Kagome almost chastised him (there were glasses in there), but only smiled when she walked in the other room and Kanna was there, smiled gently. Shippo rolled his eyes at his twin and Sango glanced at her. Kagome knew the expression: _that girl gives me the creeps._

"I just wanted to say goodbye one last time. I hope you don't mind my coming." Souta shook his head, staring at her with a dazed expression.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Their mother walked in. The answer was no, but no one said that out loud. "Hai, I think we're all ready okaa-san." Shippo nodded. Souta and Kanna seemed to be in their own little world.

"Wait for me." He pleaded. "I'll be back during Christmas." Kanna frowned. "That is not practical, Souta."

"To the seven hells with practical."

"Souta." Their mother warned. Souta sighed. "I have to go." Kanna nodded. "I understand." Shippo made a gagging motion when they kissed. Their mother had already walked out to the car. "Souta." Kagome said gently.

Sango hugged everyone one last time while they all climbed into the car. All three of them looked back as Kanna and Sango waved, fading into the distance. "What's that Souta?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked over. Souta had a small, white box in his hand. "Kanna gave it to me." He said shortly. They watched as he opened it. A golden heart locket fell into his hands. "Well, open it." Shippo prodded. Souta did.

Inside was a picture of Kanna on Souta's back as she smiled gently and he grinned like a fool for the camera on one side. They all read the engraved words on the other. _Wait for me…_

"How did she know?" Shippo wondered. Souta smiled, brightened considerably. "Because she knows me." Kagome smiled at him and Shippo just shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"You're just jealous." Souta sneered.

"What? Me? Jealous of you? Are you nuts? Why would I be jealous, Kanna was weird."

"She was not weird!" Souta said heatedly.

"She always had this creepy look–"

"Shut up Shippo!"

"Like she was going to suck out your soul–"

"I said shut it!"

"Or eat you–"

Kagome rolled her eyes as Souta attacked Shippo in the back seat. "Shippo! Souta! You two stop it!" Their mother ordered. "It's going to be a long drive." Kagome informed her.

Her mother sighed. "Hai."

* * *

Hope you guys liked the story! plz review and tell me how you like it so far! tnx!

Note: Oh yeah, Shippo and Souta are twins, fraternal twins so they dont look a like, obviously. They're only one year younger than Kagome which makes them freshman. Rin is Sesshoumaru's younger sister and Kanna is one of Kagura's cousins, as you'll find out later. Inuyasha is still Sesshoumaru's half brother...which makes him half brother to Rin. Yeah, i got that right, lol. I just didnt want anyone getting confused! anyway! Until the next chapter! Plz review!


	2. Making friends

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Note: Well, here's the second chapter!

* * *

"Um…excuse me?" 

The woman Kagome took to be the secretary looked up at her and popped a bubble. "What?" The woman with severely dyed blond hair murmured. "Um…I'm new here and I was wondering–"

"What's your name?"

"Oh…Higurashi, Kagome." (forgive me for misspelling her name) The woman's hands flew across the keyboard. She looked bored as a paper printed and she handed it to Kagome. "Here's your class schedule and locker number."

"But I don't know–"

"NEXT!"

:oOo:

Kagome sighed in relief when she found her locker. She used the combination to open it, trying to memorize it at the same time when there was a commotion near her. "AYUME!" A girl yelled. Another girl a few lockers down from her shuttered visibly, not daring to turn around. Kagome watched as a girl with bright, dangerous looking purple eyes cornered the girl.

Two other girls were with her. One scowling at the cowering girl and another looking very embarrassed by the situation. "H-Hai, K-K-Kagura?" The girl, Ayume, turned around. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from Kouga, you simpering little slut?"

Kagome looked around. Some people were snickering while others looked sorry for the girl. The other girl, Kagura, smirked and backed her closer to the lockers. "Maybe I need to teach you again what happens when you mess with our men." The girl looked fearful but straightened her back. "I'm not leaving him alone just because you say Kagura…I-I-I have as much right to him as anyone else!"

Kagura smirked. "Done with your little speech? Cause when I get done with you, you won't be talking for a while." She curled her hand into a fist. Kagome's attention went away from her when a boy walked up to them. A very, _very_ handsome boy. He was like a god with long silver hair and piercing eyes that almost looked gold. "Kagura." One of the girls murmured.

"Not now Kikyo."

The other girl was smiling up at him brilliantly. "Kagura." The boy said. The bully of a girl flipped around. "Sesshoumaru-kio." She purred. "What are you doing here? You're usually early to class."

"Goddamn it Kagura, leave her alone." He ordered. And it _was_ an order.

Kagura scowled. "I don't bother you when you have business, Sesshoumaru." He rolled his eyes. "There are teachers swarming the hallways. I'm not talking your way back into school again if one of them sees you." He said in a bored tone. Kagura turned back to Ayume. Her smile was sickly sweet. " I'll see you after school, Ayume-chan. Don't try to run." They left, save one of the girls. Kagome ran over to a very relieved looking Ayume.

"Are you okay?" Ayume smiled up at her. "Hai, for now anyway."

"Ayume." Both girls looked to see a girl looking at them. Kagome though she was going to be afraid again but she smiled at the girl. "Hello, Rin-chan. How was your summer."

"A lot better than your school year is going to be if you don't leave Kouga alone." The girl turned to Kagome. "Hello, who are you?"

"My name's Kagome."

"I'm Rin."

"And I'm Ayume, though I'm pretty sure you already know that. Are you new?" Kagome nodded. Rin smiled. "Me too, but that's because I'm a freshman."

"I'm a sophomore." Kagome informed them. "But I'm going to be sophomore again if I don't find my classes."

"Let me see your schedule." Rin held out her hand. "Huh. You have Math first period in the six hundred hallway with me. Then Science. Lunch, and then Computers third and P.E. with me again." Ayume smiled. "You have computers with me!" Kagome smiled at her. Maybe a new school wasn't going to be so bad after all. They departed their separate ways. Rin and Kagome walked to class, chatting.

"That was Kikyo and Kagura. They're not as bad as they seem. Kagura just likes to have her way sometimes. Kikyo's a pain but she doesn't care about anyone as long as they keep their hands off Inuyasha." She laughed at this.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

"Yeah, you see, we're kind of the popular groups. The boys are Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. The girls are me, Kikyo, and Kagura, who pretty much runs things. They're seniors but I'm just a freshman. Ayume use to be part of them last year but…well, she sort of cheated on Kouga and then went off on Kagura. NOT something you do. She realized she was wrong and apologized but Kagura wouldn't even speak to her. Kouga kind of messes with her mind now and Kagura wants Ayume to stay away. If there's one rule in this school it's don't cross Kagura, at all. You should seen what she did to that other junior last year."

"What happened?" Kagome asked as they got to their class room. "Well, some girl, I don't remember her name, was flirting with Sesshoumaru, my big brother. Kagura found out and, since she practically owns him, she blew up. She beat the girl within an inch of her mind and forced her to change schools. Then she had her dad get the girls parents fired from their job. They had to move."

"Are you serious?" Kagome gaped. _How could one girl have so much control?_

"Yeah. Not to toot my own horn but our parents are the most influential people in the city, and probably several others. And the richest if you want the truth. Like I said, don't cross her. I'm not saying suck up, she hates people like that. Just don't touch Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha and you're good to go." Rin smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I see that. Thanks for the warning." _I guess…_

"So, do you have any siblings?" She asked, changing the subject smoothly.

:oOo:

Lunch rolled around and Rin's friends skipped in line with her. "There's Ayume…" Kikyo murmured. Kagura glared at her. "I can't stand her. And to think, she was going to run things next year, ha!" Rin rolled her eyes as if she knew they'd be talking about this. "Well I guess it's just going to be me next year." She murmured, taking the green jello.

"Hmm…that is going to be a problem. Urg, you'd think there'd be _someone_ good enough to be in our group."

"Well, I did meet this girl, she has first period with me. Her name's Kagome."

"Sounds too much like Ayume if you ask me." She grumbled.

"Be for real for a moment Kagura. She's smart, I mean brilliant."

"We already have one brain, Rin." Kikyo smiled. Rin grinned back. "Seriously, she's pretty too. I don't think she has a lot of money though, she told me her family moved her so her mother could have a better paying job. But she's fun. I think you should meet her." Kagura glanced at Kikyo. She shrugged, gabbing a plate of macaroni. "Alright, sure. So where is this mystery girl?"

Rin nodded up ahead. "There she is, coming though the doors."

Kagura smirked. "This ought to be interesting Rin, invite her to our table, I want to have a little chat with Ms. Kagome."

* * *

Hahaha! A cliffy! I hate these things! What do you think Kagura's going to say to her? Will Kikyo and Kagome get along? Find out next time on "THE NEW GIRL"!!! 

Note: Maybe i went a little overboard with the announcer voice...

Plz review! txn for reading!


	3. Who's the New Girl?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Note: Hahahahaha! You though this chapter was going to be Kagome interrogation from…erm…I mean, _conversation_ with Kagura! Nope! Let's now turn our attentions to none other than, Sesshoumaru Tashio himself::Fan girls cheer::

Note(again): oh yeah, I guess it would be important to put up something worthwhile, huh? Shippo and Souta do not go to the same school as Kagome. They felt it would be embarrassing. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Sesshoumaru's thoughts shifted to his sister. She'd been worried that Kagura was going to pull something like that. She'd been right, as he knew she would be.

"Ah, isn't it great to be back to school, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku grinned and put his arm around the boy. "The girl's have gotten hotter, it's our last year, and next year we'll be scoring college girls! Do you think this is heaven?"

"It's isn't for Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha annoyingly piped in. "_He's_ stuck with Kagura for the rest of his life. I'm surprised she's even letting you _go_ to college, Sesshoumaru." Both boys snickered. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother.

"Just because you feel free to cheat on Kikyo on every given opportunity does not mean the rest of us share your pathetic view, little brother." Inuyasha glared back as Kouga entered the room. "Good morning fellas!" He said brightly as several girl eyed him appreciatively. Sesshoumaru nodded wordlessly, letting his pencil roam free on the notebook. "What's up, Kouga? Didn't you hear all that noise in the hallway this morning?"

Kouga frowned. "No. I was late to school." (Translation: I was snogging some Freshman in the cloest, oblivious to those around me. hehe.)

(whoa…did I just put _snogging_??? Wtf? I'm not from England! I've been writing WAY too may Harry Potter fics… lol, I'm so not changing that.)

Miroku jabbed a finger at Sesshoumaru. "Yep. Sesshoumaru here had to break up a fight between Kagura and Ayume. I heard they were wrestling on the ground, trying to kill the other one. Someone said it looked like they were about to kiss." Miroku stared off dreamily into space.

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes. Kagura would never to anything as vulgar as that and mess up her hair.

Thankfully, the conversation turned elsewhere and it was soon lunch. He frowned, noticing a new girl sitting at their table next to Rin. His girlfriend was smirking, apparently about to enjoy some major torturing. Sesshoumaru nearly sighed. Why couldn't the first day ever be calm and normal? "Hey, who's the new chick?" Kouga asked. "She's kinda cute." He tilted his head to the side. "She kinda looks like Kikyo, Inuyasha. Do you think she's related?"

"Feh, she looks nothing like Kikyo. Come on." Trays in hand, the four boys made their way to the lunch table.

* * *

Note: I know, short chapter. But i just wanted to introduce the boys into the story. Next will be Kagura's little talk with Kagome and Sesshoumaru's (and Kagome's) thoughts about each other since they're meeting for the first time. I won't be able to update until tmmw because i got to go to my grandmother's house and she doesnt really like anyone on the computer. Grrr...well, it'll be a nice loooong chapter tmmw...let's just home my mome lets me on the computer after school.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! plz review!


	4. Sess, meet Kag: :Kag, le Sess

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Note: Well, here we are. Kagura and Kagome are going to 'talk'. Let's hope it stays that way, ne? (grins) okay, i'm going to start answering my reviews in here because, well, as the author i can do this. dont read them if you dont want. just read the story and click the pretty little button to the left of your screen with 'review' highlighted. tnx to all those who've read my story and all those who will read it.

**raspberrysorbert**: you're right, Kagura's not ever nice, she just pretends to be. for now anyway. Continue reading my story and you'll see what i mean...(smiles mysteriously)

**Terest Vamolves**: aww, but if i dont leave cliffhangers, you guys wont come back :)

**Tay:** tnx!

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel:** i'm glad you enjoyed my very brittish moment, lol

**hardy4ever:** you think she sounds evil NOW, just wait...(smirks)

**Misstress Kit-Kat Monstar:** I'm glad

**addicted2reviews:** thanks a bunch!

**sesshoumarukagomeforever23**: I'm glad you like the story!

Note: Okay, that was all the reviews i got for chapter 3! Read on oh my!...my...well, readers. enjoy the story :)

* * *

"Kagome! Over here!" Kagome looked to see who called her and visually sighed in relief. _Good, I won't have to sit by myself._ She thought as Rin waved her over. Then she noticed the two girls she was with. Cautiously, Kagome walked over to the table Rin was at. Rin sat next to her while the other two sat across from them with a seat in the middle. Briefly, Kagome wondered why it was there. Rin smiled at her as Kagome sat down and began to go through her bag lunch. Kikyo raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Kagome these are my friends, Kikyo and Kagura. Guys, I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi." 

"Hi." Kagome smiled.

"Hello, you must be new here?" Kagura smiled back, amethyst eyes flashing. "Where are you from?"

"Seabrook, you probably haven't heard of it…it's a small town." Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Actually I have. My cousin, Kanna, lives here. Maybe you've heard of her?" Kagome brightened and was about to answer when four boys sat down, including the mysterious, and very taken, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to let his eyes crawl on the new girl's figure. She was pretty, but that was to be expected. Kagura wasn't one to even talk to plain girl. But this girl, she had large, dark, _very dark_, brown eyes. They looked like pools of chocolate. She had a pretty round face and normal, natural dark hair. Her arms gave away that she probably had a runners body: long, flexible legs to match her lanky arms that could probably wrap around a person–

Inuyasha cut into his brother's thoughts. "Who's the newbie?" He asked, bending down to give Kikyo a quick kiss. (am I the only one gagging?) Sesshoumaru caught the girl's eyes and held the gaze until she turned her attention back to Kagura.

_Um, rude much?_ Kagome thought. The boy had just tried to have a staring contest with her. His cold eyes bore into her until she looked away.

"Boys, this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagura introduced.

"Hello, I'm Sesshoumaru Tashio." He held out a hand. _Okay, maybe not so rude._ Kagura grabbed his hand back before Kagome could even attempt to shake it. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru-kio, this isn't a board meeting. Just say hi. " Kagura rolled her eyes and smiled warningly at Kagome. (and yes, you can smile warningly). "You'll have to forgive him. My Sessie-kun can be a little stiff sometimes." Kouga snorted into his coke at the nickname. Sesshoumaru sent him a death glare.

"Um, its okay." Kagome was saying to Kagura. She had recognized the warning easily. Hands off, he's mine. She made sure to not even look at him throughout the rest of the conversation. When lunch ended (and Miroku got hit across the head by Kagura for asking Kagome to bear his children) the parted ways. Ayume found Kagome and they went to class. "Chill, they have class and it's Kagome's first day." Rin told her, seeing Kagura's look.

"You were right, she's perfect." Kagura murmured.

Rin brightened. "Really? Are you going to invite her over on Friday?"

"For the weekend?

"Hai."

Kagura smiled at Kagome's retreating figure. "We'll see."

:oOo:

"The entire weekend?" Kagome asked. She and Rin walked arm and arm to her house. Rin wanted to study for a little while and was already having trouble in Biology and wanted to get on top of it. It was Thursday and she was telling Kagome about the party. "Uh huh. Everyone comes over and we all swim, well, the boys swim and we tan. Then we sit in the hot tub and then you know, sleep. On Saturday we go to the city and shop and then repeat Friday. Sunday we do whatever we feel like until we go home. It's our way of enjoying the last bit of Summer we have until fall and winter hit. It's going to be at my house this weekend."

"And they boys are going to be there?" Kagome bit her lip. Rin shrugged. "Yeah, they always come. But they'll probably spend all their time with video games and gushing over Sesshoumaru's new Benz." Kagome hesitated. "I don't know. I don't really have the money to spend shopping."

"It's okay, my dad will give you money. Like he says, 'We're only teenagers once.' She rolled her eyes. "He fancies himself seventeen. He's really like in his mid-forties. I forget."

"I still don't know." Kagome said. She didn't really want to take money from Rin. "I'll have to ask my mom." She unlocked the door and stepped in. "Mom! Souta! Shippo! I'm home!"

"Mom's at the store, Kagome! Shippo went with her!" Souta yelled down. "That was Souta." Kagome explained, setting her bag down. Rin mimicked her, looked around. Kagome cleared her throat. "I know it's not much but…"

"No, no! It's nice, really! It has kind of a cozy feeling to it. How many bedrooms are there?"

"Four."

"Oh. That's nice. Where will we study?" (Rin's not being mean everyone, she just hasn't known anything else.)

"The table."

They unloaded their books and stuff onto the table and got down to business. A little over half an hour later, the rest of Kagome's family came home. "Kagome! Are you here?" Kagome heard her mom call. " In the kitchen mom!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome's mother walked in the kitchen. "Oh, hello dear. Who are you?"

Rin stood and bowed. "I'm Rin Tashio, Higurashi-sama. You have a lovely home." Kagome smiled when her mother beamed. "Well thank you. Kagome, do you think you can help Shippo with the bags?" Kagome nodded and stood. "I'll help too." Rin volunteered eagerly. Kagome smiled, wondering if the girl had ever brought grocery bags in before, much less put them away…if she'd ever even gone shopping for groceries before…

The two girls walked outside and Shippo turned around.

* * *

Note: now that was an evil cliff! (laughs with Kagura) naw, that wasnt really a cliffy (Kagura looks at author as if she is crazy then scoffs and leaves to find Sesshoumaru) i'm just on my grandmother's computer but she won't let me be on long enough. I just figured that yall'd like another chapter, no matter how short! It's not that short anyway!

Note: So! Will Shippo and Rin like each other? Will Kagome be able to spend the weekend with these new found friends? And if she does, what will happen happen between her and Sesshoumaru? And will Kagura find out? Why...why is Sesshie shirtless? Find out next time on:

THE NEW GIRL!!!

Note: oh yeah, review plz! i'd love it!


End file.
